school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Education
Advanced Education is the sixth series in the School Daze franchise. So far, it features 6 seasons and 136 episodes of Tom, Trent, and Willy's adventures in their Junior Year, along with their new friends, Bonnie and Mason. Characters Main Tom Connelly Trent Boyett Willy Fredrickson Bonnie Anderson Mason Patzer Alex Connelly Mordecai Rigby Allison Connelly Michael Connelly Aunt Sally William P. Connelly (Main Antagonist) Uncle Jerry Terri Menton (Main Antagonist) Andy Davis Dora Marquez Diego Marquez Caillou Tollar Rosie Tollar Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Ronny Toys Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie (Toy Story) Rex Hamm Slinky Mr. Potato Head Recurring Sid Phillips (Main Antagonist) Daniel Lavrich Rick Nabavi David Callahan Jacob Munsen Janet Uganden Bryce Racer Mr. Shiro Mr. Robatsu (Main Antagonist) Mrs. Beruku Mrs. Collins Mrs. Fureku Mrs. Gaishutsu Ms. Hizamazuku Tord Larsson (Main Antagonist) Al McWhiggin (Main Antagonist) Nona Aunt Judi Aunt Janine Olivia Vinny Gammy Uncle Nate Isabella Lukas Minor Devin Alfred Helen Nathan Redheart Alan Other Students Plot Arc 1: Changes While Bonnie Anderson and Mason Patzer, along with their toys, go with Andy Davis to his mother's house to help her move a carpet, when, unbeknownst to them, Sid Phillips is stalking them, recording footage of the toys coming to life, and showing it to the Government, who later show up at their house to try and take the toys away so they can experiment on the toys and eventually destroy them, and Bonnie and Mason, who found out on a prior occasion, are devastated by this. Their parents, not wanting them to be unhappy, decide to take the kids and move to Fredford Massachusetts to avoid the government. Meanwhile, Tom goes on one last adventure with Dora, Diego, and Caillou before they move away. Once they left, Tom goes Back-to-School shopping with his family. At Staples, he met Bonnie and Mason, who were looking for Jessie after she snuck off. The Next Day, Tom, along with Bonnie and Mason, begin attending Robinson Middle School for their junior year, and get new teachers: Mr. Shiro, their Behavioral Science Teacher, Mr. Robatsu, their US History Teacher, Mrs. Beruku, their English teacher, and for Algebra II, they are reunited with their Geometry Teacher, Mrs. Collins. Unfortunately, None of Tom and co.'s friends (such as Daniel, David, or the others), are in their classes(though Rick is on their bus again), So Tom makes plans for them to hang out outside of school. The gang also experience some major changes in their lives. Most notably, weekends with Michael and Jerry have become more difficult. Due to a doctor's appointment in the summer, The Connellys are told that they needed to lose weight, and because of this, Jerry puts them on a very strict diet and no longer takes them to fast-food joints. Also, Jerry's girlfriend Terri moves in, and makes things difficult for the gang, preventing them from going to restaurants they like, making them work, and criticizing them every chance she gets. Arc 2: Locked Up After an entire month of absence, Caillou returns to Fredford and begins attending school with Tom and co. again, as they are being overwhelmed with work. Mainly Mr. Robatsu, who gives out the most difficult and largest quantities of work out of all of their teachers, so they are gonna need extra help from him. Another major occurrence is that CoolMath was blocked, meaning that Willy can't play games anymore. Shortly after that, Dora and Diego come back and begin visiting the Connellys frequently. Then out of the blue, A couple of house inspectors come to inspect the Griffins House, when they discover Stewie's secret lair. Stewie is then arrested and sent to a Maximum Security Prison. Now it's up to Caillou and Brian to break him out., so they seek the help of various Nick Jr. characters to rescue Stewie, such as Little Bill, who is Caillou's long-time rival, Kai-Lan, and Ryder. While Tom and co. struggle with loads of schoolwork, Caillou and his group head down to the prison and break Stewie out. Coincidentally, Tord Larsson and his family was at that prison as well, and force Caillou to break them out too after holding Brian and Stewie at gunpoint. They all escape from the prison and celebrate Halloween, while Tord learns that his partners-in-crime Olivia and Vinny were bailed out prior to Advanced Education by Daisy, and sent to a reformatory school, much to his annoyance. Episodes Season 38 Season 39 Season 40 Season 41 Season 42 Season 43